The First Time
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: The Title Says its all


The First time

Rachel Closes the door brown eyes meet honey brown eyes. Rachel as he says your name and you smile. Finn puts out his arms and Rachel melts into his embrace. Rachel's head is resting on his chest and she hears Finn's heartbeat in her ears and she smiles.

He kisses the top of her head and she unlatches herself from his arms and she leads him into the bedroom. Finn gently lies her down onto her bed as he slowly closes the door and locks it. Finn climbs on the bed and runs his big hands up and down her legs and Rachel shudders at the touch.

Rachel breathes out his name saying "yes Finn take me away I'm ready for you." he monitions for her to sit up as he strips of her shirt. Finn takes his hands and runs them up and down her shoulders and Rachel shivers at the cool touch of his fingertips but they warm up as he runs them up and down.

Finn wraps his arms around her tiny frame and unclips her bra letting her breast hang out and she feels the cool air hit her nipples and they harden at the cool crisp air. Finn runs his thumbs over them and Rachel shudders at his touch and lets out a tiny moan.

Rachel runs her hands over his shirt and lifts it over Finn's head and you reviled his toned chest to her. Rachel has only seen his chest a few times during the Rocky Horror Picture Show music they did in Glee but now seeing his chest up this close has taken her over the edge.

Rachel runs her hands over his chest and pecks and places her hand on the right side of his chest and feeling his heartbeat under her palm has taken her over the edge even more.

Finn looks into Rachel's eyes and smiles and lies her down and starts to kiss her tenderly. Rachel moan's into the kiss and runs her fingers though Finn's hair. Finn slips his hands down her legs and unbuttons and unzips her pants as he takes them off.

Finn run's a finger over her core through her underwear and she moans out his name as Finn feels how wet she is for him. Finn slips a finger inside and Rachel moans out in pleasure at his touch as he rubs her nub and she breathes out his name saying, "don't stop."

Rachel can feel herself close to the edge and Finn stops his actions and Rachel tells him "I want you to be inside of me." Finn smiles and Rachel unbuttons and unzip his pants and he strips of his pants and boxers and Rachel pulls out his harding member.

This was the first time Rachel has seen it she runs her hands over it and runs her thumb over his head and runs some of the pre-cum over his tip and Finn moans out Rachel's name.

Rachel points to her nightstand and just says one word "condom". Finn fishes out the condom and hands it to her. Rachel takes it out of the wrapper and puts it over Finn's dick he moans with the feel of it going on his dick.

Finn asks "are you sure about this?" Rachel answers with a hard kiss to his lips and breaths in his ear "yes". Finn smiles and lies Rachel down on the bed and positions himself at her core.

Finn slowly starts to enter but he knows she is still a virgin and so is he so he says 'hold my hand love this is going to hurt". Rachel grabs his hand and covers her mouth with her other hand. Finn arches himself back out and slams back into her breaking the hyim.

Rachel screams out in pain at first but once Finn keeps going at it, it turns into moans of pleasure. Rachel moans out his name and says "oh yes keep going that feels amazing!"

Finn picks up his pace and he takes his hands and runs them over Rachel's breast and tells her to open her eyes and look at him. Rachel opens her eyes and looks at Finn.

While riding her Finn kisses her deeply and moans into your ear "I'm about to" Finn isn't thinking about the mailman or anything that is out of his head forever. Finn cums hard and fast as Rachel cums next and they both moan in tune.

Finn pulls out of Rachel and slowly removes the condom off and throws it out. While catching his and her breaths Finn lies down on his back. Rachel lies her had on his chest and listens to his heart rate return to normal.

Rachel whispers in his ear "thank you that was the most amazing thing ever." Finn smiles and says "your welcome I'm not afraid anymore the mailman scene is no longer in my head."

Rachel smiles this time and cuddles into his arms and they lie like that for another hour. They hop into the shower and clean themselves off. Rachel unlocks the door just as her dad's come home.

They are both into Pj's and they climb back into Rachel's bed and they fall asleep together.

The end


End file.
